Miscellaneous unorganized material/WNEG-TV
The station broadcasts local news, selected programs from This TV and America One, as well as syndicated children's programming, courtroom shows, and talk shows. Despite being in the Greenville/Spartanburg/Asheville market, WNEG is available only on Dish Network and not available on DirecTV or cable providers in the Carolina portion of the market. edit History WNEG-TV signed on air as an independent station on September 9, 1984. Its first owner was the Stephens County Broadcasting Company, who also owned WNEG AM 630. WNEG's last logo as CBS affiliate, used through 2008.In 1991, it was acquired by the Spartan Radiocasting Company, becoming a sister station to Spartan's flagship station, WSPA-TV in Spartanburg. (WNEG-AM still exists in Toccoa today, but under different ownership from WNEG-TV.) In 1995, after Atlanta's WAGA switched to Fox, WNEG acquired a CBS affiliation, as new Atlanta CBS affiliate WGNX (now WGCL-TV) did not have the broadcast range WAGA had in mountainous northeast Georgia. It also began a news department. It adopted the branding NewsChannel 32 and a logo similar to the one that WSPA used from 1994 to 2001 (which was also used by another sister station, WJBF in Augusta, Georgia, around the same time period). WNEG, along with the rest of the Spartan company, was acquired by Media General in 2000. WNEG kept the Spartan-era logo, while WSPA and WJBF switched to a standard Media General one. On October 29, 2007, Media General announced that it was exploring the sale of WNEG.1 This was followed on June 25, 2008 with an announcement that the station would be sold to the University of Georgia Research Foundation, which will use use channel 32 as a training facility for students in the University's Henry W. Grady College of Journalism and Mass Communication.2 The University took control on October 15; at that time, CBS programming was dropped3 and replaced with America One and This TV programming.4 UGA moved its studios from Toccoa to its campus in Athens in the fall of 2009, and also added more local programming.5 As a result of WNEG dropping CBS, WSPA now serves as Northeast Georgia's default CBS affiliate, while WGCL become the sole CBS affiliate for Athens. edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff Anchors/reporters *Ray Metoyer - anchor/producer *Tracy Armbruster - anchor/reporter *Cody Chaffins - Sports director *Eric Elliott - weather anchor *Zac Glover - additional sports reporter *Amelia Hines - reporter/producer/anchor - WNEG Daybreak *Laura-Ashley Harris - reporter/anchor - WNEG Daybreak edit Former news staff *Chuck Moore - anchor *Scott Myrick - anchor NewsChannel 32 Daybreak *Jennifer Cathey (now Arbitter) - anchor/news director, now teaches at Piedmont College *Megan Heidlberg - anchor/reporter *Noah Pransky - sports director/anchor *Chris McAndrew - reporter *Heather Jensen - reporter *Alaina Anderson - Daybreak anchor/reporter *Bruce Frazier - sports reporter *Randy Scott - sports director/anchor *Jason Maderer - sports director/anchor *Paul Rea - Daybreak anchor/reporter *Matt McClure - Daybreak anchor/reporter *Keeli Davidson - sports director/reporter *Jill Schroder - Daybreak anchor/reporter *Jason Mealey - anchor/reporter *Susanna Haynes - reporter *Lisa Warner - reporter/anchor *Lisa Costantino - reporter *Amy Cain - reporter *Adrian Helmick - anchor/reporter *Tony Teixiera - anchor/reporter *John Hart - sports director/anchor *Scott Hartman - sports reporter *Tracy Lee Vreeland - reporter/news director *Joy Purcell - anchor/reporter/news director *Emily Sabatino - anchor/reporter *Kate Mundy - daybreak anchor/reporter *Michael Carvell - sports director/anchor *Mark Childress - sports director/anchor *Jeff Sharon - sports director *Mario Boone - reporter *Alisha Searl - reporter edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''NewsChannel 32'' (1995-2008) *''WNEG News'' (2008-present) edit Station slogans *''Serving Northeast Georgia'' (2006-present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit References #'^' Media General (2007-10-29). "Media General Exploring Sale of Five Television Stations". Press release. http://www.mediageneral.com/press/2007/oct29_07.html. Retrieved 2007-10-30. #'^' Media General (2008-06-25). "Media General Announces Sale of WNEG in Toccoa, Ga., to University of Georgia Research Foundation". Press release. http://www.mediageneral.com/press/2008/june25_08.html. Retrieved 2008-06-25. #'^' Armbruster, Tracy (2008-08-19). "UGA Discusses the Sale of WNEG-TV". News Channel 32. http://www.wneg32.com/index.php/news/article/uga-discusses-the-sale-of-wneg-tv/1267/. Retrieved 2008-09-30. #'^' Blackwood, Harris (2008-10-07). "College dean discusses plans for Channel 32". The Gainesville Times. http://www.gainesvilletimes.com/news/article/9635/. Retrieved 2008-10-18. #'^' Armbruster, Tracy (2008-06-27). "WNEG-TV Sold to UGA". News Channel 32. http://www.wneg32.com/index.php/news/article/wneg-tv-sold-to-uga/1079/. Retrieved 2008-06-28. edit See also *WSPA-TV edit External links *WNEG Homepage *Query the FCC's TV station database for WNEG-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WNEG-TV